


Irises

by QuietlyPondering



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, backround moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: In which Logan works at an art museum, and is maybe, slightly smitten with the man who he sees often in the Van Gogh exhibit This time, Logan talks to him. A sweet little love story ensues.





	Irises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Starbucks_Remy's birthday on tumblr ^^

It wasn’t often that Logan would say he was mesmerised by someone. He worked in an art museum - often he would get lost in the vibrancy of the paintings - the craftmanship of every second spent slaving over a marble statue. 

And out of every single piece of art in this damn museum… Roman Prince had to be the most beautiful thing Logan had ever seen.

Logan was in on Fridays - noon to 6pm sharp, and every single Friday, there he would be. Staring up at the Van Gogh paintings like they were going to disappear. Fragile, and entranced - it took everything Logan had in him to tear his eyes away.

And he became used to it - stealing glances as he walked by, desperately trying to hide the flush of pink at his cheeks.

But this time was different.

...If it hadn’t been for Patton, he probably would have never had the courage to do it-- but his roommate was right. Unfortunately.

The worst he could do was say no. Plus - Logan knew a lot about paintings!

With a short sigh, he straightened his tie, and… made his way through the exhibit.

The sun caught the man’s golden-brown hair in such a way that Logan may have said it was glowing. A silhouette of light engulfed him, growing a deeper orange as the sun began to set. Logan gulped.  
“...You like Van Gogh?”

The figure before him gasped, as if unaware of Logan’s presence, and stumbled backwards a few steps.

“Oh! Um. Sorry - did I startle you?”

“N-No! You didn’t, I just. Wasn’t expecting anyone to... “

There was a fairly awkward pause, as Logan tried in vain to hide the colour coming into his cheeks.

“...My apologies. I work here - and I’ve seen you by these paintings at least half of the Friday’s i’ve had on shift.”

The other relaxed a little, and extended a hand for Logan to shake - which Logan quickly took.

“I’m Roman. Roman Prince.”

“Logan. It’s... nice to meet you.”

Roman grinned back at him, and turned back to the painting he had been previously staring at. _ Irises. _

Roman took a long, drawn out sigh and - without moving his gaze - said,“Did you know that blue irises symbolise hope?”  
  
Logan quirked an eyebrow, “Actually… No, I didn’t know that. You like flowers?”  
  
Roman blushed softly, and mumbled “I just… do a lot of writing.”

“A writer?” Logan asked.

Roman laughed curtly, “Well. Sort of. Never published - but you never know when life will give you an opportunity!” He ran a hand through his hair, and Logan watched in awe of how the sunlight trickle through his fingers like silk. “...I mostly come here for inspiration.”

Logan hummed softly. “Do you think you’ve found it?”

Roman let a small grin creep onto his face, before turning to face Logan fully. “I think… Yeah. I think I’ve found it.”

A pause.

“Do you wanna maybe get a drink?”

“...Y-Yes. Absolutely. I would love to.”

* * *

Logan’s giddy stupor had quickly faded with the sudden realisation that he… had never gone on a date before. What was he to wear? What sorts of things did a person talk about on a date? He bit his lip, fiddling idly with the hem of his shirt while his roommate shuffled around in his wardrobe, a few hours later.

“How’s about this?” Patton turned, holding one of his suits that he had reserved for black-tie events only. With a sigh, Logan shook his head.

“Patton, I’m not wearing a suit to a _ cafe. _ You said you knew about fashion.”

“I do! Alright - I think maybe the suit was too much--”

“You _ think _?”

“What about something more… Oh! You could borrow one of my skirts?”

“...I’m not going to wear one of your skirts on a first date.”

Logan fell back onto his pillow, closing his eyes as if it would help him think better.

There was a gasp, and then something large and fabric smacking him in the face.

“...Ow.” 

“Sorry!!”  
  
“...You’re a terrible thrower, Patton.”  
  
“I’ve been told I’m a catcher, not a thrower!”

Logan groaned, pulling himself back up to a sitting position, and examining what it was that Patton had accidentally landed on his head. He blinked a few times, before smiling softly. “You know… This might do.”

The jacket was more Patton than him - but there was something about it that just reminded him of…

Okay so _ maybe _ it was the colour of Roman’s eyes.

...But he wouldn’t tell him that.

* * *

The sun was just cresting over the horizon when Logan awoke to a too-early alarm for a Saturday, and the smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchen. Nervousness bubbled up inside him - but it was nice, in a way. He finally understood Patton’s reaction when he’d gone on first dates before - perhaps he shouldn’t have judged him too harshly.

With a stifled yawn, he padded across the floor and made his way into the kitchen, where his roommate stood with a steaming pot of coffee.

“Hey Logan!”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “You’re up surprisingly early.”

“I’m a morning person! ...And I may have been up all night talking to Virgil, but that’s besides the point-”

“Don’t tell me you pulled an all-nighter again…” There was a look of embarrassment. “_ Patton. _You know what irregular sleep can do to your health.”

“Well- yeah but. Virge couldn’t sleep.”

Logan huffed - but let a small smile creep through his look of annoyance. “Well. I suppose that’s fair. Having someone to accompany you through sleepless nights is…” Logan moved a hand to adjust his glasses, “...Rather ideal.”

Patton grinned into his coffee mug. “You talking about your _ date _?” He teased.

“Wh-” Logan startled, “No, I was talking about you and Virgil.”

“But also your date~” Patton hummed, leaving Logan with a reddening complexion.

In an attempt to hide it, he pulled a mug out of the cupboard and started pouring himself some of the coffee. He cleared his throat. “How’s it going with you and Virgil, anyway?”

He could practically feel the excitement exude from Patton’s very being as he was asked about his boyfriend.

“It’s going great! We, uh…” There was a small pause. “Actually, Lo… We’ve been talking about moving in together.”

Logan’s eyes flickered from his coffee to Patton’s conflicted expression, and back to his coffee. “That’s great, Patton.”

“R-Really?” Patton blinked, looking thoroughly surprised.

“Of course. You’re moving on to the next stage of your relationship with someone I… Do very much approve of. Not that you need my approval or anything. I’m happy for you, Pat.”

Patton smiled into his mug. “...Thanks. I was just-”

“Worried?”

“I mean- Yeah! You do nothing but eat, sleep and go to work - and that’s not a bad thing but you just… used to seem so miserable. But ever since this guy you’ve been crushing on you’ve been so… _ Happy _. I was worried you would work yourself to the bone without me here to at least give you a bit of respite.” Patton sighed, before quickly returning to his usual smile. “I just want you to be able to be ok, Lo. You’re... my best friend.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile at that. To tell the truth - Patton’s sunny disposition had gotten him through many years of their education. “...Virgil is lucky to have you.”

Patton visibly flushed, before grinning ear to ear. “He said the same thing!” Finishing off his coffee, Patton poured himself another, and boosted himself up onto the counter. “...So, this guy. What’s he like?”

“Oh, goodness-” Logan started, feeling his cheeks heat up just a little more. “That question really just came out of nowhere. He’s, uh. His name is Roman…”

Patton raised both eyebrows expectantly. “Ooh. Fancy name.”

“I-I suppose you could say that, yes.” Another sip. “He… Seems very kind. And he likes art, so, I think we should get along, right?” Logan stumbled over his words like a schoolboy with a first crush - and Patton’s enthusiastic grinning was not helping.

Logan sighed, finishing off his coffee and putting it in the sink, before turning to walk back into his room - but quickly turned back to Patton.

“...Hey, Patton-”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. Really. For… always being my friend.” Logan raised his empty coffee mug. “Here’s to an everlasting friendship, or whatever it was you said when we were ten.” He wiggled his pinky finger. “I believe you called it a-”

“The pinky promise! You remember it!”  
“...Of course I do. I don’t forget things - unlike someone sitting next to me, on the kitchen counter.”

“Aw, come on Lo, I’m not_ that _ forgetful.”

“Well, you’re certainly better than you were, I can’t disagree with that.” Logan leant against the counter, closing his eyes. “...What did you do on your first date with Virgil, Pat?”

“Hmm? Oh- well… Actually, I just went to his house. He didn’t want to go out, so I brought the party to him!” He tapped his fingers against his almost empty mug. “...That doesn’t help, does it?”

“It’s alright. You helped me pick out an outfit, so I suppose it makes us… even?” After a pause, Logan finally moved from the counter where he was leant against. “Speaking of clothes - I had better get ready. Thank you, Pat, for the coffee.”

“No problem!” Patton grinned, and Logan stepped into his room to ready himself for the date.  
  


* * *

  
  
Logan was sort of, maybe, kind of beginning to regret the jacket - as he stood in the sweltering heat beneath the clock tower. Roman was five minutes away; almost on time, and yet here Logan was just about done with the heat already.

He pulled a hand through his hair, pushing his glasses back up his nose and pulling his phone back out.

_ From: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ Just coming around the corner!! _

Logan lifted his gaze from the screen, unable to even let his nerves get the best of him - because before he could, he was almost immediately greeted with a face grinning back at him, waving enthusiastically from the other side of the street.

“Hey, Logan!”

He was… 

Logan felt his cheeks heat up.

He was _ beautiful. _His hair tousled by the light breeze, a light pink lip gloss, a simple denim jacket with images he couldn’t quite make out embroidered onto it. 

“You look…” He attempted to disguise his red cheeks, “...Nice.”

“Thanks! I love your jacket!”

“Oh- this?” Logan looked down at it, “It used to be my friend’s - not particularly my style, but I do like the colours.”

He turned his gaze back up to Roman - Roman and those pretty blue eyes that Logan couldn’t seem to get out of his head.

“I think it suits you!”

Logan gave a shy smile. “...Thank you.”

The two of them made their way to a nearby cafe - quaint and cottage-like, with cobblestone walls and greenery dotted all about the place. Logan had to admit, it was quite adorable. He made a mental note to recommend it to Patton at a later date.

They sat opposite each other in a small nook way in the back, right next to a little ornate clock and a rather mesmerising abstract painting.

“This is a really nice place.” Logan said as he surveyed the area. Roman grinned at that.

“Yeah! I used to come here to wind down when I was in school… And more recently to write.”

“This does seem like a nice place to garner inspiration.” He smiled softly. There was a short pause - and Logan noticed Roman turn to stare at the painting beside them. “You must really like art.”

Roman chuckles softly, turning his gaze back to Logan. “Yeah! I love getting lost in the paintings, y’know? Just… Imagining what the person painting it was feeling as they creating it.” Roman smiled softly, “...I apologise. I’m actually a little nervous.”

Logan raised his eyebrows. “You are?”

“Yeah! I mean- you seem so… well put together.”

Logan couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You should see what my roommate has to say about that.”

Roman laughed in return - and Logan found himself awed by just the musicality of it.

The two of them ordered food and drinks and settled into a rhythm of pleasant smalltalk.

It was… funny. Logan wasn’t usually someone for small talk - but talking to Roman was just so _ relaxing. _ It was like they had clicked instantly - and perhaps, yes, they had both been crushing on each other from afar for… a while. But Logan was still shocked by how surprisingly easy it was to talk to Roman.

And they did talk - for hours, in fact. Logan was so lost in conversation that he seldom thought about any initial worry he’d had.

In fact, after three hours had passed and the lunch rush had dwindled away to but a few tables left full - they were so deep in conversation that neither realised they had gone past four.

“Did you always want to work in a museum?” Roman asked inquisitively. Logan made a face, clearly enough for Roman to get the answer. “No?”

“I.. Did take art history as a minor. But unfortunately, I flunked science. I wanted to be an astronomer.”

Roman frowned, “Oh no, how come?”

“Well.” Logan sighed, “Like I said earlier. I didn’t always look this… Well put together.” He gave a short laugh. “I would often find myself trading lack of sleep for getting work in on time and… Let’s just say, I didn’t make it through the exam.”

“Oh- that’s a shame. Would you go back and do science now?”

Logan thought for a moment - perhaps if Patton had asked this question, he would have said yes - but with Roman, it was…

“...No. I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t work in the museum.”

Roman’s face gradually heated up at that - and Logan couldn’t help but smile. “What about you, though? Always a writer?”

“Nah, unfortunately. I spent a lot of time thinking I wanted to be on stage - but, yknow. My parents were stage parents. It took me a while to realise they were pushing their own ideals onto me. Even if I used to like acting… I just- can’t, really, anymore.”

Without even thinking - Logan moved his hand across the table. He wouldn’t hold Roman’s hand, but their knuckles touched briefly, and it was enough to make Logan’s heart go aflutter.

Roman smiled softly. He didn’t move his hand, either.  
  
The atmosphere was warm, and ever so kind - He felt his face turn red at just the barest brush of Roman’s fingers against his own. He smiled - fixing his glasses, before turning to Roman and saying “I’ve… had a lot of fun today. Even if we’ve only gotten lunch.

Roman grinned a wide, sunny grin and said “Me too! ...We should do it again, huh?”

“Mmhm. Yes. I think we most definitely should.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Logan had found himself in a predicament.

After the date - which was fantastic in every sense of the word - he had lay in bed that night - his heart beating so wildly inside his chest that he simply couldn’t fall asleep.]

But it was a nice feeling. One that Logan, once upon a time, had thought he may never get to feel.

And he was smiling, giddy, into his pillow, trying to calm his brain enough for him to get a good night's rest.

Glancing at the time on his phone - 12am - he sighed softly. Content to fall asleep to the image of Roman’s sunny disposition. Until his phone buzzed, and Logan almost dropped his phone onto his face in surprise.

_ From: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ Hey! Sorry, it’s real late. _

_ To: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ Hello, Roman. Thank you for an amazing date earlier. _

_ From: Roman Prince: _ _  
_ _ Oh! You’re awake? _

_ To: Roman Prince _

_ Yes - It appears there’s a person I can’t seem to get out of my head. _

_ From: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ Oh? C: Is he handsome? _

_ To: Roman Prince _

_ ...I didn’t mention them being a man... But yes. He is. Quite handsome indeed. _

_ From: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ Hmmmm maybe you should ask him on a date? ;) _

_ To: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ ...Would you like to go on another date? _

_ From: Roman Prince _

_ Yeah!! I know we talked about it earlier but i had such a fun time! You should pick the place this time _

_ To: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ Hmm.. Well - next week, I finish work at six. We could perhaps go out for some drinks afterwards? _

_ From: Roman Prince _ _  
_ _ Perfect!! <3 _

Logan’s attempt to fight off a grin was in vain - and he found himself staring, enamoured, at the little emoji at the end of Roman’s text. A small giggle erupted from his lips, and he let the phone drop to his side.

He was struck by a sudden spark of curiosity - and quickly lifted his phone back up to his face, tapping in a few words into google.

_ Flower symbolism and meanings. _

Satisfied, and with a small smile - Logan slowly drifted off to sleep - thoughts of the future dancing effortlessly around his head.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next week went quick - thankfully. Logan wasn’t sure he could contain his excitement for much longer, and waking up for his Friday shift was certainly a breeze. 

Patton - being the absolute sweetheart that he was - had gone out and gotten Logan a new suit that was… Less smart than his black-tie suit, but still gave off an air of properness that he did quite enjoy.

“For your next date!” He had said. “Think of it as an early birthday present~”

Logan, quite honestly, couldn’t have been more grateful. It was only right that he wore the suit to work and the subsequent date that day -- so he did.

He couldn’t quite seem to get rid of a nervous feeling creeping up his chest. Still, he strode into work as he did every week, and knew that there would be someone waiting for him once he left. Someone who simply rendered him breathless.

And - there he was. Roman, stood in front of _ Irises, _ with a pensive, yet whimsical expression on his face. Logan smiled - in time for Roman to see him out of the corner of his eye, and turn towards him with such a brilliant smile that Logan felt he may have been walking on air.

“I have to admit,” Logan started, “...This painting really is quite lovely.” Logan paused, running a hand through his hair to possibly quell his nerves.

They stood in comfortable silence - their hands barely touching as they both looked up at this painting. “By the way,” Logan dug deep into his pocket, before producing a small pin. “...This may be silly but I- Well. I researched flower meanings.” He chuckled softly, “Daffodils, apparently, mean ‘new beginnings’ and… Well- This is for you.”

Roman’s cheeks went a deep shade of red as he excitedly took the little pin from Logan. “Oh! This is really cute!” He looked down at it in his hands, “I’ll put this on my denim jacket as soon as I get home!”

Roman gave Logan another one of those breath-stopping grins, and they hugged - but as Roman pulled away, their eyes met, and Logan could feel his heart beating erratically inside his chest.

“May… May I kiss you?”

“...Y-Yeah. You may.”

And so they kissed, right there, soft and sweet in the middle of the empty exhibit. Logan’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Roman’s arm slip around the small of his back. He almost sighed into the feeling of it. 

It… was everything he had ever hoped for.


End file.
